Sacrifice
by kelycilla
Summary: Como todo humano, Molly ha tenido errores, pero hay errores que jamás se olvidan. Sobre todo si la gente te persigue y señala hasta el punto de alejarte de la sociedad que te recuerda cada minuto lo que hiciste. Crossover: Sherlock/Hannibal
1. Chapter 1

La navidad de ese año fue difícil para mí, ¿Cuánto debía de tomar para que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo y fuera feliz? Supongo que una eternidad o hasta más, teniendo en cuenta que las heridas no sanan rápido y las cicatrices perduran en nuestro cuerpo toda la vida.

Ahora, ¿Por qué he corrido de las consecuencias? Tristemente, aunque soy la misma chica, me siento decepcionada de mi pasado y lo que llegue a hacer cegada de la realidad. Las noticias llegan rápido y al mismo tiempo ciegan a las personas que con sus comentarios me lastimaban y me hacían sentir desgraciada de mis acciones. _¡Eso no es verdad! _Gritaba con dolor en mis palabras mientras las personas me acusaban sin preocuparse de saber la verdad, sin preocuparse de mis sentimientos. Y de repente todo se tornó oscuro para mí, al grado de no poder seguir con mi vida y abrazar una vida solitaria lejos de la sociedad.

"_Yo solo creo lo que veo", _había sido el colmo de mis ataques. La gente solo creía lo que la televisión decía. Había sido denigrada al punto de que la gente me llamaba _basura de la sociedad_ y me gritaban _deberías estar en la cárcel. _Yo no era culpable, pero a ellos no les importaba, ¿Verdad? Constantemente recibía cartas de odio a St. Barts y obsequios desalmados de gente atroz, tal como animales muertos con cartas de muerte. Y lo peor estaba por llegar….

Era perceptible la forma en que me miraban. La gente solía mirarme con superioridad, mis compañeros no me dedicaban palabra ni sonido alguno que no fuese parte del trabajo; estaba sola y no había a donde correr. Mis expectativas eran pobres y poco a poco me marchitaba como una flor que de falta de agua moría en la soledad. Cada murmuro era una excusa para abrazarme más y más a la oscuridad. Era un adiós a mi vida y una bienvenida a la locura que me consumía viva.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí sentada?- _

-_¿Mil años? ¿Desde el desayuno? No sé. – _Suspiro y me encuentro con su fuerte mirada frente a mí. –_A este grado no sé ni siquiera si estoy viva o solo soy un fantasma…. Además, ¿No te preocupa ser visto con una persona como yo? Tu reputación podría caer más de lo que ya ha caído. _

Conectamos miradas. Él suspira y se acomoda frente a la ventana. Desde mi vista le observo con total atención. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Agudo, exquisito y una mirada que seguía haciéndome sentir como si aún fuese esa chica que con tartamudeos preguntaba _¿Cómo deseas tu café? _Cada mañana. Si tan solo lo hubiese escogido a él.

-_Me preocupas, Molly Hooper.- _Sentencia y mantiene una fina línea separada entre sus labios, como si desease decir algo más y aunque cada minuto lo espero con ansias, no lo hace y me hundo en mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-_El gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿Preocupándose por una asesina? Vaya, creí que jamás seria digna de ver algo así.- _Mis palabras son venenosas y lo sé.

_-No vayas hacia ese lado, Molly. No funcionara conmigo. Cada vez que te veo me pareces más distante y más diferente a la chica que eras. Si te enfrías, te vas a volver un monstruo de hielo, pero si tomas un poco de sol, tal vez te ablandes. Las heridas deben de sanar algún día. Pero te niegas a curarte. Te enroscas en tus pensamientos y te alejas de la realidad. Necesitas salir de aquí en este instante._

_-¿¡A dónde quieres que salga!? ¿Dime? ¿A la calle? Porque las personas, Sherlock, las personas me seguirán viendo como la última vez que me vieron. Me miraran y me ensuciaran con palabras llenas de veneno que se inyectara en mi corazón. Y no, no moriré. Pues el veneno es angustiante y que aunque lo desee, no es un veneno mortal. La experiencia me hizo saber cómo es la vida en realidad. Cometí un error. Me enamore de la persona equivocada…. Moriarty nunca me amo. Me uso y me dejo como trapo sucio. Me ensucio de algo que no hice, pero que aunque lo limpiara, el trapo ya había sido visto por los demás. Saben que estoy sucia….. La mancha aún permanece en mí, déjame morir aquí en mi suciedad. _

_-Aprendí a madurar hiriéndome o hiriendo a los demás. Tú sufriste, John sufrió; todos los que quise sufrieron por mi terquedad. Pero…_

_-Pero no todos somos Sherlock Holmes.- _

Las lágrimas caen por mi mejilla, las siento rodar por mi cara y terminar en el suelo. Voces taladran mi mente y consumen mi energía. Quiero correr, pero estoy encerrada en una caja sin salida. Y lo siento de nuevo. Siento su olor abrasándome interiormente y mi corazón late con emoción.

Siento sus manos en mi cuello, aprisionándolo y levantándolo para quedar a su vista. Su dedo índice pasar por mi cuello y subir hasta mis labios, rodeándolos y sintiéndolos con su palpar. Y que sin permiso de negarme, su mano sobrante me empuja a sus labios que me reciben con familiaridad, como si siempre hubiésemos sido algo más.

Me pierdo cada segundo que lo siento en mi boca. Y aunque fuese incomodo, el calor de su respiración me hace querer más y más, invitándolo a continuar sin pararse. A cada segundo toda mi vida se borra. Me olvido de mi dolor, mis preocupaciones y pasado que me atormentaba. Una vida nueva que podía tener. Una vida que solo duraría un beso y debía de aprovecharla hasta el final.

Juego con su pelo que se enreda entre mis dedos. Sus dientes mordiendo la carne de mis labios y mi lengua en busca de la suya. Lo quiero y él lo sabe. Y sé que él me quiere, pero ya no puede, convirtiendo esto en un acción peligrosa de la que jamás debíamos haber sido cómplices.

Jala de mi pelo para acomodarme hacia atrás, toma una bocanada de aire que hace que por fin veamos nuestros ojos llenos de pasión que nunca fue. Suspira y me suelta. Se aleja de mí y camina hacia la salida, pero se detiene a la mitad de su huida.

_-Es doloroso volver a verte…..- _murmuro por lo bajo.

_-Es doloroso, para mí, que nunca supe entenderte. Y al final, cuando lo he hecho, estas tan cercas y tan lejos de ser mía. _

_-Ven a mí… Ayúdame y te ayudare a entenderme. Sé que podemos hacer algo por los dos.- _Grito con dolor en mi corazón. Mi voz carraspea y toso con fuerza. No recordaba la última vez que había gritado.

-_No…- _

Mi corazón cae al suelo y con el mis sentimientos. Pido al cielo que se acerque a mí, pero en cambio deja una carpeta en mi cama.

Lo veo alejarse por la puerta y por última vez le escucho hablarme.

_-Corre mientras tengas tiempo en tu reloj.-_

* * *

Nunca fui objetivo de tu corazón. ¿Qué hago aquí esperándote? Te has ido y has manifestado que jamás lo seré. Que más que un beso fue una despedida. Un regalo para una pobre chica descorazonada. Una muestra de compasión. Siempre añore su sonrisa. Gran golpe me ha dado, un golpe que agradezco al fin de cuentas.

Arrastro mis pies que adormilados se encuentran. Muevo uno y el otro al par y despacio por la alfombra. Llego a la cama y me siento en ella. ¿Qué es lo que dentro de la carpeta se encuentra?

Con cuidado leo las letras, como si una carta de despedida fuera. Aunque, para mi sorpresa, es un boleto para una nueva vida lejos de mi agonía.

Palpo cada centímetro de la hoja y re-leo su contenido. Sherlock ha hecho por mi más de lo que podía desear en la vida. Y aunque él no me quisiera tanto como yo le quiero a él, era una muestra de que no era compasión lo que sentía por mi; él se preocupaba por mi.

Lagrimas de felicidad vuelven a inundar mi rostro. Abrazo la carpeta y me levanto con energía por primera vez en años.

_-Eres joven, Molly, no te des por vencida.- _Hablo en voz alta y sonrió con calidez que nadie más que Dios puede ver.

Sherlock me había regalado una nueva vida.

* * *

_"El FBI está convencido que la mejor forma para proteger a los ciudadanos es llenando nuestras filas con personas como usted. Como hombres de ley, estamos decididos a proteger con justicia y con firmeza castigar a quienes lo merecen. Es por ello que el principal compromiso del FBI es trabajar con la gente adecuada que ayude a desenmascarar a aquellos que han ensuciado a nuestra gente y que la verdad salga a flote cueste lo que cueste._

_Considerando que usted acepte, mediante el escrito se expresa el deseo de que acepte trabajar con nuestro equipo en el ala de científicos forenses y criminología de nuestra organización privada, también conocida por CSI._

_Aprovecho esta comunicación para transmitirle un atento saludo y esperando que acepte nuestra oferta._

_Le esperamos ansiosamente._

_Beverly Katz."_


	2. Chapter 2

Londres es conocida por su impredecible clima durante cualquier temporada. Porque si no estaba frío, estaba lloviendo y en el peor de los casos; estaba lloviendo y nublado. Una ciudad de carácter fuerte que les recordaba que ella era la que les daba permiso de vivir en ella, no sus habitantes.

Eso, para Molly, era vivir en un clima común. Así que, según sus investigaciones, algo que Baltimore y Londres compartían eran sus climas. No le llevaría mucho acostumbrarse, supuso, pues solo había una pequeña dificultad… Ella nunca había estado en Estados Unidos, ni mucho menos en Baltimore y tampoco conocía a nadie quien le diera indicaciones.

El avión había sido más pesado de lo normal. Por lo que su cuerpo estaba pesado y estaba más ida que de costumbre, añadiendo el mareo por culpa de las turbulencias del viaje. Molly nunca había viajado tantas horas en su vida.

-_Hay una línea de taxis cerca al noreste del aeropuerto. Los precios varían, pero son seguros y efectivos. Te llevaran a cualquier lugar que desees.-_Un desconocido pasa a su lado y sé da cuenta que es uno de los pasajeros de su vuelo-_Supongo que no eres de por aquí, ¿Me estaré equivocando?_

Molly no se sentía incomoda, al contrario, desde que había dejado Londres, las personas solían ser maleducadas y con humores que le sorprendían. Las cosas no eran así en Londres. Las personas ayudaban sin buscar nada a cambio y hasta les agradaba que los visitantes se mostraran interesados por las historias de su ciudad. Londres era un mundo distinto.

-_Soy extranjera, si a eso te refieres-_

_-Británica- _Aclara la garganta _–Te debes sentir un poco rara. Las personas aquí, como experiencia, suelen no tener muchos modales._

_-¿Lo son?-_

_-Muy groseros…-_

_-¡Oh!- _Responde Molly con vergüenza.

-_Me llamo Oswald Levallois….- _le ofrece la mano y Molly la sacude con una sonrisa en sus labios.- _Soy de Francia. A eso me refiero cuando te entiendo._

_-Una ventaja es que aquí es todo más barato.- _Continua Molly enseñándole los libros y comida que traía de una de las paradas de avión.

-_¡Amen! El precio es aceptable. Solo de tener cuidado de no acercarse a la comida barata y rápida- _Señala su estómago- _Varios meses de trabajo duro y caminatas extremas._

_-Mi nombre es….- _se mordió su lengua al instante. No quería revelar nada de su pasado por temor a que pudieran reconocerla. No es que él le molestara, al contrario, era un hombre apuesto y se miraba a lejos que tenía clase._-Mi nombre es Sabrina Rochester._

-_¿Qué autobús me podrá llevar hasta Quántico, Virginia?-_

_-Sígueme. A un lado de los taxis se encuentra una terminal de autobuses y puedes tomar el que desees y que te llevara directo a Quántico.-_

Oswald parecía ser buena persona, pero demasiado buena para ser un completo extraño. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. Además, realmente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que conociese el lugar y no la hiciera perder el tiempo.

Se dejó guiar por él. Molly observo su espalda durante el trayecto. Oswald era un hombre alto. Sus rasgos eran finos y su pelo rubio combinaba con su tono de piel. Su gusto de moda era elegante y podía deducir que cara por el tipo de tela que usaba.

Pronto Oswald se detuvo y con cuidado y paciencia le indico cada cosa que debía de hacer en su trayecto y que direcciones tomar sin ser engañada.

_-Por cierto, ¿Podría tener tu número de teléfono?_

_-Bueno. Hay dos cosas que me interrumpen a dártelo…- _Contesto Molly entre risas.

_-No me digas. ¿Novio? ¿Te he asustado? ¡Lo sabía!_

_-Nada de eso. Podría dártelo, pero no tengo ningún celular a la mano y mucho menos, aunque quisiera, tengo un número americano.-_

Oswald sonríe y mueve su mano al hombro de ella, por lo que la toma por sorpresa.

_-Es una desagradable pena, pero por si las dudas….- _Le da una tarjeta con una serie de números que confirmaba que se trataba de una persona importante-_ por si necesitas ayuda o alguien con quien hablar._

_-Gracias. Tratare de mantenerme conectada en cuanto consiga un teléfono móvil.-_

Molly observa a Oswald darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, pero algo hizo que Molly reuniera valor y gritara.

-_¡Hey!- Oswald voltea y observa con burla a la joven.- Que tengas un buen día._

Un destello de sonrisa intercambiado por los dos fue un atentado para ella. Molly se da la vuelta y camina lejos de él. Su sonrisa es gloriosa a comparación de meses atrás. Su primera sonrisa sincera en meses y Oswald era el culpable. Pero pronto dejo de ceder ante sus hormonas. No podía enamorarse tan pronto.

Molly siguió caminando hasta comprar el boleto para Quántico. Su mente estaba aún hundida en Oswald y el amor que aun sentía por Sherlock. ¿Era demasiado pronto? La joven se sentía demasiado perdida, pues el promedio de las personas de 25 años están casadas.

Había visto a su hermana menor casarse con su mejor amigo de secundaria. Había asistido a la mismísima boda del Doctor Watson y aun así aun no encontraba a su verdadero amor. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella no había experimentado el amor.

Tom era un hombre muy decidido, pero no lo suficiente para ella. Las perfectas cualidades de Sherlock lo hacían ver como si ella necesitara de un hombre y que sus expectativas cada día fueran más altas.

Él la había hecho feliz. Tom hasta quería casarse con ella, pero todo acabo cuando la tragedia llego a su vida.

Para ella era difícil enamorarse de alguien. Sherlock siempre había sido su único amor, pero él no sentía lo mismo por ella, lo que la hacía sentir como la persona más patética al hacer todo lo que dijera sin dudarlo dos veces.

* * *

Mientras el autobús avanzaba dentro de Quantico, Molly descubría que era totalmente distinto a Londres.

Los árboles gigantes abundaban y adornaban el paisaje, pequeños riachuelos se encontraban por doquier y la naturaleza no reclamaba lo suyo, al contrario, las personas convivían con ella cada día. El respeto que merecía.

_-Buenas tardes pasajeros. Les pido atención. La siguiente parada antes de arribar a la terminar es en cinco minutos y le pedimos que si desea bajar, por favor de avisar a el chofer lo más rápido posible. Gracias por su atención.-_

Molly realmente no sabía dónde estaba ubicada la Academia del FBI y mucho menos la oficina de la agente Beverly.

_-Disculpe- _pregunto al compañero de asiento_- ¿Dónde se encuentra la Academia del FBI?_

_-Si te bajas en la siguiente parada de la avenida Barnett, justo al lado del Amtrak local, la Academia Nacional se encuentra alrededor de tres cuadras hacia la izquierda. ¿Asistirás a los entrenamientos para convertirte en agente?_

_-¡No! Es que, bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Aunque exactamente no sé dónde llegar._

_-Estoy en entrenamiento ahí, pero vivo a una colonia después y no en los dormitorios como todos los demás. Soy Gustav McKenty._

_-Sabrina Rochester.- _Saludo con la mano.- _Creo que me he perdido por completo, pues debo de ir a una entrevista de trabajo._

_-¿Área?- _pregunta Gustav parándose para hacer seña a Molly de salir-_ La parada está bajando. La Academia suele verse a lo lejos. No hay pierde._

_-Creo que es en el área de investigaciones…-_

_-Al fondo de todo el campamento, hay un edificio gris, bueno, todos son grises, pero ese se destaca por los tres tubos que salen desde su tejado. Ahí lo veras y lo encontraras rápido. Suele haber vegetación pegada a sus paredes._

_-Gracias- _responde Molly tomando su maleta_- Te veo después._

Molly no estaba acostumbrada a viajar tan sola. A veces cuando salía de Inglaterra e iba a Francia era distinto, pues estaban muy cerca y sabía reconocer los lugares que siempre visitaba, pero no podía tomarse los mismos lujos de dejarse guiar por sus confianzas. Ya había sufrido por caer en mentiras.

Quántico era muy pequeño. Demasiado para su gusto. Las calles estaban llenas de nieve y el cielo aborregado.

A lo lejos, tal como Gustav había dicho, se encontraba la Academia. No eran muchas calles, pero el frío le hacía querer huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Aunque sus maletas no le dejaran y solo hubiera una tienda conveniencia a la vista.

Camino las primeras dos calles con mucha rapidez. El frío le daba en la cara, por lo que le era peor para su salud. Posiblemente un catarro que la dejaría en cama y con calentura. Aun así no se detuvo.

Pasando la tienda de conveniencia volteo su mirada a ella, ¿Debería de entrar? Tenía hambre, pero no dinero. Y con la posibilidad que solo le quedaban 20 libras que gastar y eso no eran más que 30 dólares americanos. Su estómago dolía, ¿Pero que más daba? Ya estaba a una calle y debía de apurar el paso para llegar a la oficina lo más rápido posible.

Camino una calle más y cada vez se acercaba a la entrada de la Academia que con sus grandes edificios grises le hacían sentir como si dentro de sus paredes se encontraran los más grandes misterios del mundo. Aunque solo fuese una simple escuela de otro tipo de policía.

Unos minutos más se encontraba a la puerta con rejas que le impedía seguir caminando. Un cuarto de guardia estaba a la vista, pero nadie se situaba dentro de ese lugar. Por lo que espero suficiente tiempo para que alguien más llegara y fue hasta que un carro negro quedo frente a la puerta esperando a entrar.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?- _Un hombre de piel oscura le pregunto a Molly desde la ventana de su lujoso carro.

_-Podría decir que unos quince minutos, pero nadie está en el cuarto-_

El hombre sonrió y continúo con tono burlón.

_-¿Eres la nueva chica de la agente Katz?-_

_-¿Cómo….?_

_-Eres británica._

_-Hay miles de británicos en todo el mundo, ¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro que no hay más chicas británicas con acento rondando por Quántico?_

_-Porque yo mismo acepte tu solicitud.-_

Había acabado de entablar una conversación con su jefe. Con el jefe de su jefa. Molly sonrió con aceptación.

_-Molly Hooper. Soy Jack Crawford. Sube. Beverly Katz estará ansiosa de esperarte en su oficina.-_

* * *

Su jefe, Jack Crawford, había sido todo lo que ella creía que podía tocarle de jefe. Jack era un hombre encantador. Hablaba de su trabajo como si amara cada minuto de lo que hace y la forma en que hablaba de salvar personas eran las de un hombre sincero que le agradaba ayudar sin buscar ninguna recompensa.

Eso, para Molly, era todo lo que esperaba de un buen amigo. Aunque jamás hubiese tenido a alguien así a su lado. ¿John Watson? Los dos no se conocían lo suficiente, pues Sherlock siempre se había mantenido en medio de los dos, por lo cual, Molly nunca había mantenido una amistad con él. Solo había respeto mutuo.

_-¿El clima es siempre así?- _Pregunto a Jack justo cuando este estaciono el carro frente a los grises edificios.

-_Por lo regular en otoño e invierno el clima es así. Puede ser un poco mezquino, pero te acostumbraras a las mañanas cálidas y las tardes frías. Una rara combinación, pero excelente para los cadetes._

Molly siguió a Jack sin inmutarse. Escuchaba y acertaba a sus pláticas con comentarios respetuosos y amigables. La forma en que él la trataba, como si siempre la hubiese conocido, era rara para ella. Un sentimiento que solo Lestrade le había inculcado. Jack se parecía mucho a Lestrade y eso le hacía sentir más familiarizada.

_-Espera aquí. Beverly Katz llegara en unos momentos y por favor, no estés nerviosa. Puede parecer una mujer ruda, pero es encantadora y terríficamente maravillosa en su trabajo. Nos vemos._

Vio a Jack desaparecer en los elevadores y se sentó junto a su maleta recién checada a su lado.

Todo era muy frío y perfecto. Muy familiar a St. Barts y sus paredes blancas. No había mucha diferencia entre un hospital a una oficina especializada en investigación, pensó ella. Los dos se dedicaban a descubrir la verdad tras cosas que nadie más se interesaría en hacer y que solo los expertos sabían manejar.

_-¿Señorita Hooper?- _Pregunto un joven elegantemente vestido y con un semblante dedicado.

_-Soy yo-_

_-Agente Katz le espera en su oficina. Sígame por favor-_

Molly acepto y se levantó tomando su maleta y caminando a su lado.

-_Espere un momento, ¿Es esa maleta de su propiedad?_

_-Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?_

_-¿Podría dejarla junto a mi escritorio? Solo es política del departamento. Nada en contra de usted._

Aunque con indecisión, termino aceptando y dejándola detrás del escritorio.

Para ella podía haber sido un poco brusco, pero la verdad, al pensarlo cada vez más, no era nada profesional llegar a una entrevista como una invitada más a una cena de navidad. La agente ni siquiera la conocía, por lo que tal vez esa hubiese sido la llave para perder su trabajo.

-_¿Señorita Hooper?- _La voz de una mujer sonó a su espalda y ella volteo. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer asiática, alta, delgada y con largo pelo negro a sus hombros. Su semblante era rudo, pero tal como había dicho Crawford, su voz era distinta a como su apariencia daba a entender. Era suave y precisa.

_-¿Agente Beverly Katz?-_ Respondió Molly con respeto.

_-Un honor conocerla y tenerla en nuestro departamento. Espero haya tenido un buen viaje. Pase a mi oficina, ahí hablaremos en privado, solo espere unos minutos y estaré con usted._

Molly camina dentro de su oficina observando todo con determinación. El lugar se veía muy sobrio como para una mujer de la edad que Beverly aparentaba. Un poco de color no haría daño al lugar.

_-¿Agua o soda?- _pregunta el ayudante de Beverly al momento de que la agente pasa a su lado y camina a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

-_Agua por favor-_

_-Toma asiento señorita Hooper- manda Beverly y la joven británica toma asiento con rápidez._

_-Dime Molly, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Te encantara Baltimore. Es todo lo contrario que este pequeño pueblo de agentes, marinos y policías en entrenamiento. No hay mucho que hacer. Solo hay un bar, pero te recomiendo que no te acerques. _

Y entonces fue cuando entendió perfectamente la recomendación de Jack. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa.

-_Me fue de maravilla- mintió- Un poco sorpresivo debido a que jamás había viajado muchas horas. Además de que no fue nada fácil dejar mi ciudad…_

_-Tantas cosas, ¿Verdad? Te entiendo muy bien. Cuando deje California todo me era muy difícil de aceptar. La gente, la comida, mi madre esperándome en la casa. Aun así fue para mejor y sé que tomaste la decisión correcta de unirte a nuestras filas. Aun así, antes de empezar las preguntas básicas para que entre y sus pagos, ¿Me permite preguntarle algo personal?_

Pronto los nervios atacaron a la rubia. ¿La agente sabría de su pasado?

_-Adelante- _Sentencio con miedo.

-_¿Sabe por qué fue llamada a trabajar aquí? _

_-¿Recomendación?_

_-Algo así, pero le contaré más profundo a la situación. _

_Tiempo atrás, hacía dos años exactamente. Hubo una serie de casos inhumanos realizados por un asesino serial conocido mundanamente como El Asesino de Chesapeake. Sus casos fueron los casos más espeluznantes que el FBI estaba siguiendo. Víctimas, que no solo habían sido mutiladas, sino que, habían sido acomodadas como si de simples muñecos se tratara y él fuera un diseñador. _

_El caso es que las cosas se pusieron algo oscuras. Hubo un hombre. Un muy buen hombre y profesor de la academia. Él, bueno, él fue el mejor de todos. Hay una serie de complicaciones que van más allá de un simple detective buscando pistas, pero lo dejare fácil; el descubrió más de lo que todos habían descubierto. _

_Por desgracia, él ya no está a nuestro alcance y su trabajo con nosotros acabo. Por lo que deseaban encontrar a alguien que pudiera llegar a su nivel._

_Esa es la razón por la que la recibimos. Hubo una llamada desde Inglaterra, exactamente desde las altas oficinas de Scottland Yard. Tienes muy buenas y altas recomendaciones. Un perfil de los casos que has ayudado y tus estudios en investigaciones._

_-¿Holmes?- _Pregunto Molly con sorpresa en su voz. Todo lo que Beverly había dicho era mentira. O más de la mitad lo era. Para empezar, ella ni siquiera había trabajado en Scottland Yard.

-_Así es. Mycroft Holmes-_

No era Sherlock como había supuesto. Él no se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella. El calor le inundo el cuerpo y se sintió caer, pero no fue así. Sintió como la cólera le arrebataba los estribos y los nervios la dejaban para dar paso al enojo.

_-Un buen hombre- _Mintió Molly mientras trataba de calmarse e olvidar lo que había escuchado. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse.

Es verdad que nunca había conocido a Mycroft como a Sherlock. Incluso no era su Holmes favorito y las pocas interacciones habían sido muy hostiles. Las cosas habían empeorado en cuestión de segundos. Deseaba con todo el corazón nunca haber sabido que Sherlock no había sido el intermediario.

Beverly había empezado a notar la incomodidad de la joven rubia. Sobre todo por el silencio que había entre las dos. A la asiática nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez ella no sabía que ellos sabían la verdad de su pasado.

_-Molly, con todo respeto. Sabemos lo que ha pasado con usted_…- Menciono con calma para no asustarle.

_-¿Lo saben?- _Pregunto la rubia con un nudo en la garganta- _¿Afecta de algún modo en mi trabajo? _

_-Lo hemos sabido desde antes de enviarte la carta. Justo en el momento de ser recomendada empezamos con la busca de todo lo que había a tu nombre. Somos el FBI y por algo somos el departamento de investigación. _

_-Se me había olvidado por completo. Disculpe-_

_-Discúlpame a mí. Es algo que mejor me hubiese guardado para a mí. Aun así, le voy a informar de lo que usted haría aquí si acepta nuestra oferta._

_-Le escucho-_

_-Usted, debido a que no tiene el entrenamiento de cualquier agente de este departamento, se dedicara a estudiar las escenas de crimen y sacar conclusiones al momento, sobre todo cuando se tiene a familiares presentes que desean respuestas al instante. Pero no solo eso. El caso se le será dado a usted y nuestro departamento le ayudara a que investigue cada aspecto que sea necesario y dará resultados rápidos o profundos dependiendo del caso._

_-¿Detective?-_

_-En su perfil marca como Consultante en el área especialista de medicina. Solía trabajar en St. Bartolomeo en la morgue y ayudaba en casos a Scottland Yard junto a el Detective Sherlock, ¿Me equivoco? _

_-No….-_

_-Supongo que desea más información. Bien. Para que no crea que todo el caso recaerá en usted, se le será ofrecida la ayuda de otro especialista de ser necesario. Él trabajo con el anterior agente especial y espero que no le moleste. _

_-¿Seré como una suplente? _

_-Sera permanente si su trabajo es lo que deseamos-_

_-Entonces no sería como estar bajo supervisión y si les gusta, me contratan y si no, me despiden ¿Me equivoco? –_

_-Suena un poco hostil, pero sí-_

_-¿Me pagaran?-_

_-Claro. Sus servicios serán pagados, no por algo le hemos llamado. No desearíamos hacer perder su tiempo. _

_-Descuide…-_

_-Los pagos serían de 3,500 dólares a la quincena. Y trabajaría aquí con un horario establecido, pero el trabajo la requiere a las 24 horas si es necesario._

_-Es un pueblo muy pequeño….- _

_-No es la única que lo piensa. Todos lo pensamos pero nunca lo decimos porque aquí trabajamos. Aun así, como recomendación. Yo trabajo aquí, pero vivo en Baltimore. Suelo tardar media hora en las mañanas para llegar aquí y en las tardes lo mismo, pues no hay nada de tráfico. Muchos suelen tomar el autobús, pero tarda demasiado y es lento. Aunque no todos tienen el lujo de tener un carro. En especial los que están bajo entrenamiento. _

_-Podría hacer también eso. Estoy acostumbrada a Londres y su movimiento. _

_-Sus días de trabajo serían de lunes a jueves y los demás libres, pero con la condición que le pueden llegar a hablar cuando se le necesite en los próximos días, pero solo se le necesitara en el momento y después puede regresar a sus actividades. Son protocolos para lo de las familias, como le había dicho. Aunque a veces los periódicos suelen ser un poco metidos. _

_-Me parece interesante. No es muy lejano de como trabajaba antes. Sería interesante empezar a practicar más mi especialidad. _

_-Los papeleos serán llenados su primer día. Dígame algo, fuera del tema del trabajo, ¿Son los británicos guapos?- _

Tal vez su conversación principal había sido un poco tosca y mediada, pero a Molly le había agradado la forma en que había terminado su conversación. Beverly Katz podía llegar a ser otra amiga si las cosas tomaran buen rumbo. Además, le agradaba la forma en que se desenvolvía. Como si las investigaciones fueran cosa de cada día. Tal vez todos en ese lugar estaban acostumbrados, por lo que ella debería de empezar a tomar riendas en ello.

_-Si desea acompañarme, le mostrare su oficina- _Beverly menciono y se levantó, haciendo que la rubia se levantara al instante y la siguiera.

_-Manda las llamadas a mi celular, Roderich- _Mando a su interno mientras este asentía al instante.

_-Las oficinas principales son estas, pero no te preocupes. La tuya no estará muy lejos del departamento donde trabajaran tus demás compañeros y tal vez tengas el honor de conocerlos hoy. Aunque siempre andan caminando de un lado a otro emocionados con lo que hacen. Suelen ser un poco extraños. Sobre todo cuando se trata de cuerpos e investigaciones. Te encantaran estos tipos. _

_-Eso espero, agente Katz._

_-Llámeme Beverly, agente Katz es muy respetuoso. Además, vamos a trabajar juntas. Es momento de empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿No? Somos mujeres jóvenes, ¡No envejezcamos nuestras vidas! _

Su energía era mucha y le hacía reír. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Los libros no deben ser juzgados por su portada.

-_Espero acostumbrarme rápido a este lugar. Nunca había estado muy lejos de mi casa y me es extraño estar en otro país en cuestión de horas. _

_-Al parece…..- _El sonido de su celular le interrumpió- _Espera un momento-_

Molly había empezado a caminar por el pasillo mirando hacia fuera de los ventanales. Había vegetación por donde mirara y todos eran ordenados. Un orden completo entre la naturaleza y el hombre. Sin molestarse.

-_Molly, si deseas, tu oficina es la C-119. Para que vayas entrando….- _Avisa Beverly mientras seguía en el teléfono. Ella solo movió la cabeza asintiendo y caminando rumbo a su oficina, no sin antes escuchar a Beverly- _¡Se supone que se presentaría el primer día! ¿Está aquí? Por dios. Hay algo en ese hombre que no me acaba de convencer. Espera…. Si, ¿Esta aun ahí? Dile que estoy con ella._

* * *

Su oficina era pequeña. No era nada comparado con la de Beverly, pues obviamente no era de su rango e importancia, pero era perfecta para ella. Era lo que podía pedir y hasta más.

Tenía forma de una letra L. A la entrada era un pequeño espacio con dos sillones negros y una mesa. Seguidos por dos libreros blancos vacios y frente a ellos un escritorio minimalista negro con una cómoda silla y arriba de el una serie de repisas en forma de cuadrados. También contaba con una silla junto a su mesita a lado de la ventana.

_-Woah, esto es mejor que mi oficina, ¡Te has llevado la lotería!- _Dijo un hombre con bata de laboratorio entrando a su puerta.

-_Así es. Nosotros solo recibimos un pequeño cubículo al final de la morgue- _Le siguió otro con pelo castaño que de una u otra forma le recordaba a John Watson.

-_¿Y ustedes son?- _Pregunto Molly con una sonrisa en sus labios. Debían ser ellos de quienes había hablado Beverly.

_-Mi nombre es Brian Zeller y este jovenazo es Jimmy Price, ¿Tu eres la señorita Hooper?-_

_-¡Es británica!- _Dijo con alegría el que parecía llamarse Jimmy.

_-Si. Soy británica-_

_-¿Qué tal la reina?- _Pregunta el que se hacia llamar Brian.

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal Obama?_

_-Pues en la casa blanca. Tu sabes._

_-¡BIEN BIEN BIEN! Muy bien, chicos. La han molestado, ¿No les alegra que el primer día la hayan asustado? Es más, ¡Ni su primer día! Ustedes no tienen decencia. Ya la están acosando.- _Beverly entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa vaga en sus labios. Parecía que los tres se conocían más de lo que creía.

_-Para tu información, se llama hacer amigos- _contesta el rubio con burla mientras el pelinegro le aventaba fuera de la oficina.

_-Hay alguien que desea verte...- _Anuncia Beverly con pesadez en su voz.

_-Dice Brian que también quiere verte después de trabajo si quieres unas cop...-_

_-¡Fuera!- _Le interrumpe haciendo que Jimmy corra con rapidez.

_-¿Quién es? _- Pregunta Molly mientras camina hacia Beverly.

_-Te presento al Dr. Hannibal Lecter...-_


End file.
